Le conte de Komulin I
by Lady-MadHatters
Summary: Venez découvrir l'histoire d'un personnage mystère de D.Gray Man, j'ai nommé Komulin I du nom.
1. Bande Annonce

_**Le conte de Komurin I**_

_**Titre: **Le conte de Komurin I_

_**Auteur: **Lovely-Gaara alias Amande_

_**Rating: **K+_

_**Personnages: **Tous les personnages résidant à la Congrégation de l'Ombre_

_**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à leur génial auteur._

_**Genre: **Surtout de l'humour à l'état pur et un peu de romance_

_**Pairing: **Ben vous verrez!_

_**Résumé:** Voici un conte inventé par moi sur le mystérieux Komulin I_

_**Bande Annonce:**_

_**Vous connaissez tous le conte de Cendrillon?**_

_** Celui de la Belle au Bois Dormant?**_

_** Celui de la Petite Sirène?**_

_** Celui de Hansel et Gretel?**_

_** Le conte du Petit Chaperon Rouge?**_

_Et bien voici, Mesdames et Messieurs, en avant-première un conte écrit par la géniallisime Amande!_

Gaara: T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent?

Moi: Non, merci de t'en inquiéter, elles vont très bien.

_Un conte mêlant humour avec votre scientifique fou préféré et ses expériences._

Komui: On parle de moi????

_Vous verrez de la bagarre......._

Lavi: Yu, lâche cette spatule!

_De l'amour......._

Jerry: Oh mon amour de cuisine, je t'aime!!

_De l'action....._

Tiedoll: Et voici Marian Cross qui remporte le 500 m en 30 secondes après avoir tripoter la Maréchale Cloud Nine.

_Des suicides........._

Dieu: Pitié, tuez moi!!!!

_Une chose innommable......._

Chaoji: Coucou!

_Des beaux Mecs........._

Krory: Lavi, pourquoi tu prends une drôle de pose en sous-vêtements??

_Des jolies filles......_

Miranda: Je suis désoléeeeeeeeee......

Komui: LENALEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

_Un conte financé par les studios Lovely-Gaara & Cie....._

Amande: C'est moi la maîtresse du monde!!!!MOUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

_Venez découvrir un conte sur un personnage mystère et déjà cité dans le manga: Komulin I du nom._

_**Dans vos salles en Février 2010!!!!!**_

_**Vous pouvez dès maintenant réserver vos places sur le site: lovely-gaara&cie**_


	2. Le conte

_**Mesdames et Messieurs, place au One-Shot du siècle**_

Il était une fois dans un pays fort, fort lointain, vivait un homme du nom de Komui. Cet homme était le Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, une organisation chargée d'exterminer les akumas grâce à des Exorcistes. Cet homme était donc le chef totalement cinglé de la Section Scientifique, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose: faire interner Komui dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Un jour, alors qu'il dormait sur son bureau en bavant et rêvant de sa chère Lenalee, entouré de montagne de dossiers en retard, un drôle de petit machin avec des ailes eut la bonne idée de réveiller le danger public n°1.

_Gaara: Ce machin avec des ailes s'appelle un ange, Amande._

_Moi: Pas sur qu'un ange viendrait voir ce dingue!_

_Road: Ou alors il est suicidaire._

_Tyki: Ou sadique!_

_Sakura: Ou fêlé de la cafetière!_

Le machin volant non identifié vint lui dire que sa chère soeur avait grandie et serait bientôt courtisée et aurait donc besoin de protection. Komui fit une crise de larmes, s'arracha les cheveux, se roula par terre sous le regard d'un poulet....

_Ange: Quoi????_

_Moi: T'as des ailes, un air con donc t'es un poulet! Tu peux le bouffer Kisame!_

_Kisame: Manger!!!!_

...qui se demanda pourquoi il était venu voir ce taré.

_Lenalee: C'est la question qu'on se pose tous._

_Allen: Pas sur qu'on ait un jour une réponse._

Le poulet...

_Ange: Je suis un ange! Pas un stupide volatile!_

_Moi: T'as le Q.I d'un poulet pour avoir eu l'idée de venir voir ce dingue!_

....lui dit que bientôt un être destiné à protéger sa sœur viendrait au monde. Après que le poulet soit parti à 500 km en voyant la tête de sadique de Komui, l'autre Intendant fou s'enferma dans son bunker souterrain. Après 3 jours et 3 nuits à faire des trucs top-secrets dans son laboratoire, il donna enfin naissance à son enfant-robot.

_Kanda: Depuis quand un être humain et de surcroît un homme peut-il mettre un robot au monde?_

_Moi: C'est un mystère auquel personne n'a de réponse!_

_Reever: Pas même la science!_

Komui lui donna le doux nom de Komulin. Après sa naissance, Komui demanda à 3 marraines bonnes fées de venir bénir sa création. Les 3 fées, Reever, Leverrier et Bak, vinrent donc, sous la menace de Komui, bénir le robot nouveau-né.

_Reever: Grand Intendant, rangez cette perceuse!_

_Leverrier: Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je suis habillé en robe rose à froufrous? Il ne me semble pas que ce soit le costume religieux._

_Moi: Si, c'est l'habit traditionnel ordonné par Dieu._

_Leverrier: Une robe rose à froufrous?_

_Moi: Les Voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables._

_Bak: Pourquoi je sens que c'est la folle qui nous sert de patronne et pas Dieu qui nous a mis en robe à froufrous?_

_Road: Parce que tu réfléchis surement un peu plus._

Reever (super heureux./ _Moi:Allez, souris! Regarde Youpi, youpi, on agite les drapeaux! Fais pas cette tête d'enterrement_./ Pour ceux ou celles qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est de l'ironie): Je te donne le don de faire pleurer ce taré.

Leverrier: Je te donne le don de traumatiser les Exorcistes.

Et alors que Bak allait maudire (_Komui: Quoi???/ Moi: Hem, excusez, un moment d'égarement_.), bon bénir le robot, la méchante fée, le Comte Millénaire arriva.

Comte Millénaire: Hello, c'est ici la fête de la naissance avec la danse des canards et la macaréna?

_Tous: Hein??_

_Moi: Ah zut, je me suis trompé d'invitation._

_Comte Millénaire: Donc il n'y a pas de macaréna?_

_Moi: Apparemment non._

_Comte Millénaire: Bon ben je maudis vite fait et je retourne jouer à «Léa, passion bébé» sur DS._

_Gaara: Depuis quand ils ont la nouvelle technologie?_

_Allen: Amande, je te rappelle qu'on est au XIX ° siècle!_

_Moi: Ah bon????_

_Tous: LIS LE MANGA AVANT DE FAIRE DES FICS DESSUS!!!!!_

_Road: Depuis quand le Prince Millénaire est un fée?_

_Moi: Ben je trouvais que ça allait bien avec le sourire._

_Tyki: Il a surtout un sourire de psychopathe._

Comte Millénaire: Bon, moi aussi, je vais te faire un cadeau. Tu vivras éternellement.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il retourna jouer à son jeu sur Nintendo DS. Les réactions suite à cette annonce étaient diverses:

Pendant que Komui sautait de joie, Reever pleurait de désespoir en imaginant un futur , hélas, trop proche, Leverrier n'en ayant visiblement rien à faire de cette annonce, à genoux en train de prier Dieu pour le remercier de lui avoir fait cadeau de son habit traditionnel religieux qui est, je vous le rappelle, une robe rose à froufrous. Bak décida donc de reprendre les choses en main.

Bak: Pour contrer le sort, et éviter des suicides en masse, je dis que tu seras à chaque fois détruit par des exorcistes.

Après cette prédiction, Reever alla faire des feux de joie, Leverrier retourna à son bureau et Bak s'exila en Alaska pour éviter son assassinat par un taré. Komui mit 30 secondes à retrouver ces esprits et pour éviter la destruction de sa création chérie, il décida de la cacher. 2 mois passèrent, Komulin grandit, caché par un scientifique fou se découvrant des instincts maternels. Puis un jour, Komui, en chantonnant « Alouette, gentille Alouette», vit sa sœur au détour d'un couloir. Il s'avança pour lui parler et eu alors la vision la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Il vit son ange, sa perle, son amour (_élucubrations de Komui pendant 15 lignes_), son bonbon de soeur magnifique, belle, intelligente ( _de nouveau les divagations de Komui pendant 15 lignes qua je vous évite car comme je suis une bonne fanficeuse, j'évite de faire mourir mes lecteurs de vieillesse en les faisant lire les 15 lignes d'élucubrations de Komui sur Lenalee_), extraordinaire en train d'EMBRASSER (_oui, oui, vous avez bien lu le mot «embrasser»_) Allen Walker. Le cerveau de Komui eut un gros blanc (_ce serait bien que son blanc dure toujours_) le temps d'analyser la scène en cours puis une fois l'analyse terminée (_elle prend quand même un quart d'heure, le temps que le cerveau de ce dingue comprenne bien toute la situation_), il sortit une manette avec un bouton rouge et prononça une phrase, qui devint célèbre et resta gravée dans les annales et l'histoire de la Congrégation, annonciatrice de destruction: «En avant, Komulin!!!!». Le dit Komulin arriva à toute vitesse, le Grand Intendant monta dessus et régla la cible sur Allen Walker qui avait osé souiller l'innocence de son adorable soeur.

_Moi: Ho, ça va! Il l'a pas violé non plus!_

_Komui: Si, il a violé les chastes, tendres et roses lèvres de ma Lenalee!_

_Moi: Rien que pour ça, tu veux détruire la Congrégation? Ben vivement la nuit de noce qu'on voit la suite!_

_Komui: LENALEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!_

Bref, le jeune Allen Walker sentit une aura malfaisante, se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un robot et son créateur ayant des envies de meurtre et de destruction. Ni une, ni deux, l'instinct de survie d'Allen se réveilla et il détala comme un lapin après avoir dit «Je t'aime! Fuis, mon amour.» à sa chère Lenalee. Qui suivit son frère et Komulin pour les empêcher de tuer l'homme de sa vie. Elle fut rejointe par la Section Scientifique qui voulait rattraper Komui pour le faire interner dans une cellule d'isolement suite à de nombreux disfonctionnement de son cerveau quand ça concerne Lenalee. Ils furent rejoints en route par d'autres personnes. Dieu et certains trouveurs purent voir le spectacle suivant:

Un Allen Walker priant pour sa survie («_Mon Père, qui êtes aux Cieux, svp sauvez moi et laissez moi reprendre mon moment câlin avec Lenalee._»), poursuivi par un dingue et son robot, eux même poursuivi par Lenalee («_Nii-san, laisse le_.») et la Section Scientifique («_Revenez ici, espèce de taré_»), par Leverrier toujours en robe rose («_Arrêtez! La Congrégation de l'Ombre n'est pas une piste de course_»), par Krory («_Courage, Allen-kun!_»), par Jerry («_Komui-pon, arrêtes ou tu seras privé de dessert_»), par les Maréchaux Tiedoll, Cloud et Sorako venus prêter main forte à la Section Scientifique, par Cross(«_Cours, Forrest, cours!!_»), par un monstre des marais nommé Chaoji («_Mademoiselle Lenalee!_»)(_maintenant, on comprend aussi pourquoi elle coure aussi vite_), par le Comte Millénaire à 3 km derrière Chaoji (_évitons l'empoissonnement par la pollution de l'air_)(«_Taïaut!!Cavalerie, chargez!!_») et enfin par des petits lapins roses essayant d'échapper à Rukia Kuchiki(«_CHAPPY!!_!»). Hééé, elle vient faire quoi là??? Elle est pas dans le bon manga! Enfin bon, je la renverrai à Ichigo par la poste. Par contre, du côté de Dieu, tout n'était pas rose. Il avait des envies de suicide en voyant ce spectacle affligeant puis commença à déprimer en se rappelant qu'il était immortel.

_Moi (tapote le dos de Dieu): Sa va aller, ça va aller!Chut, du calme._

_Dieu (en pleurant): Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi??_

_Moi: ben parce que je suis une fanficeuse sadique qui aime martyriser tous ses persos!_

_Dieu: Bouhouhouhouhou!!_

_Road: Amande, fais quelque chose! On risque l'inondation là!! On en a jusqu'aux genoux._

_Moi: Euh Dieu, svp, vous pourriez remonter sur votre petit nuage? Parce que là, on a le studio qui déborde._

_Dieu: D'accord! Snif!_

Nos gais compagnons, tout à leur course poursuite en détruisant la Congrégation, entrèrent dans un couloir sombre. Allen vit soudain une porte entourée de lumière blanche et dit «Sauvé!!!Merci, Dieu!». Il ouvrit la porte et vit un spectacle qui le traumatisa à vie. Dieu, du haut de son petit nuage, entendit alors un hurlement strident. Allen se dit que, finalement, il allait mourir jeune et dans d'atroces souffrances. Tous ceux dérrière lui virent alors ce qui avait traumatisé Allen: ils virent Kanda sous Lavi, en sous-vêtements et prêts à faire des choses pas très catholiques (_le comble pour une organisation sous la direction du Vatican_). Les deux concernés levèrent alors les yeux et se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Et pour en rajouter une couche, Komui et son Komulin, tout à leurs idées de meurtre, ne rendirent pas compte dela situation et ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de foncer dans le tas et accessoirement dans la chambre de Kanda. La dite chambre passa, dans les secondes qui suivirent, de l'état de chambre à celui de cendres. Les gens enterrés sous les décombres se dégagèrent comme ils purent. Et Komui et Komulin, encore en forme et sans une seule égratignure, retrouvèrent Allen, à moitié mort, et le mirent en joue. Mais alors qu'ils allaient transformer Allen en passoire ou en petit tas de cendres, ils sentirent une aura sombre et meurtrière. En se retournant très lentement et avec des gouttes derrière la tête, ils virent Kanda avec Mugen et une grosse envie de meurtre, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe. Il prononça «Mugen» et depuis l'extérieur de la Congrégation, on entendit une explosion, suivie de pleurs et de cris de joie. Une fois Komulin réduit en petits morceaux de 1 cm, la Section Scientifique se dépécha de ligoter un Komui au bord de la dépression nerveuse, Kanda fut brusquement kidnappé par un Lavi qui voulait reprendre là où on les avait arrêter, Lenalee partit rejoindre l'homme de sa vie et Dieu pensait à des vacances à Hawaï. Un mois plus tard, tout était rentré dans l'ordre ou presque, Allen n'eut à subir que 354 786 tentatives de meurtres de la part de Komui, Kanda et Lavi était le couple le plus célèbre de la Congrégation, Leverrier voulut obliger les Exorcistes à porter des robes roses à rubans, sous prétexte que c'est l'habit traditionnel religieux, on retrouva Bak à moitié congelé en Alaska, Komui fit une 61ème overdose d'antidépresseurs car la Section Scientifique l'empêchait de créer des petits frères à Komulin et que Lenalee sortait avec Allen. Enfin bon, c'était un mois comme les autres à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

_END!!!!_

* * *

Moi: Alors Verdict?

Komui: KOMULIN, NE MEURS PAS!!!NE M'ABANDONNE PAS!!!

Kanda: Pourquoi j'étais sous Lavi?? Et pourquoi j'ai pas tué Komui en même temps que son robot?

Moi: Parce que il est adoré par beaucoup de fans donc pas touche.

Kanda: Tch.

Komui: Je te vengerai Komulin!(regarde l'auteur avec un regard de serial-killer)

Moi: Euh....(part en courant) Au secours!!

Komui (avec une perceuse): Reviens ici que je venge Komulin!

Lenalee: Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé.

Allen: Et laissez des reviews pour faire plaisir à l'auteur si elle survit.


End file.
